The Tutor
by JustWhatILike
Summary: Artemis is failing math. She needs a tutor to help improve her grade, so she gets help from Dick Grayson. But there's something about that kid that's way too familiar... NO TRAUGHT IN THIS STORY, JUST FRIENDSHIP Some mild language included. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to keep this simple: this is a 2-3 chapter long Fanfiction about Dick tutoring Artemis. And some other stuff, but no spoilers! Anyways, this chapter sets alot of stuff up to happen later, so it's helpful to read, even though the next chapter might be more interesting for you. Please let me know what you think: I absolutely love criticism (picky people are my favorite), so please be brutally honest.**

* * *

An E. She was getting an E in math. Artemis couldn't believe it. An E!

She looked at the grade report once more and groaned out loud. She knew her Mom wasn't going to be happy. You can't just fail a class when you attend one of the most prodigious schools in the state, especially when you're there on a scholarship.

It wasn't like she was stupid or anything, either. Heck, she probably knew more than most of the kids in her entire school. It was just the missions and training and patrol nights that sometimes made it difficult to do homework. Or stay awake in class.

Worst of all though, she knew that Ollie wasn't going to be happy. Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, was not only her mentor, but he was like family. He may not have been her real uncle, but that didn't stop him from sending money when times got rough (despite pleas from both Artemis and her mother not to), and from getting her both Christmas and birthday presents.

He was also responsible for her being on The Team. One of the conditions that had been made clear before she had signed on was that she had to keep her grades up; nothing below a C average. The Justice League didn't want kids flunking out of school just because they spent their free time fighting evil maniacs, some who she was ironically related to. But an E was WAY below a C.

That's how Artemis knew what was coming even before Oliver showed up at her doorstep later that night.

"Artemis," her mother called from down the hall. "Your uncle is here to see you."

'Crap,' Artemis thought before yelling back. "Coming!"

She'd managed to hide her grade sheet from her mom for a total of 4 hours, 42 minutes, and 26 seconds. That streak was about to come to an end.

As she walked down the hall, she saw that the Emerald Archer was already taking to her mom. They didn't even bother waiting for her! Artemis would have been annoyed, had she not been worried about what was going to come next. Her mom's face changed to a look of surprise, and then annoyance.

'Now or never,' Artemis thought to herself before entering the living room. "Hey, Ollie," she said nervously. "What, uh, what brings you to town?"

"I think you know perfectly well, Artemis," her mother answered for him. "You're failing one of your classes!" She continued with rage. "How could you not tell me about this sooner!?"

Now, even Oliver was starting to feel anxious.

When Paula Crock got mad, she got mad. Wheelchair, or no, you did NOT want to mess with the ex con.

"Paula, maybe it's best that we-" he started.

"No!" She cut him off. Paula turned to get daughter. "You are failing math, Artemis, and I have to hear it from him!"

"Ouch," Ollie muttered under his breath.

Paula continued to glare at Artemis. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it. She didn't want to risk making things worse.

The silence lasted for two beats. Paula's expression became one of hurt.

"Ollie, may I have a moment with my daughter? Alone please."

"Of course," he said, all too eager to step out.

"Thank you," she said, much calmer now than she had been a minute ago. "Oh, please help yourself to some tea. It's in the kitchen."

After he'd left, Artemis spoke. "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You don't understand," her mother turned away. "I know how easy it is to get distracted by other things. That's why I'm so desperate to keep you on the right path; why I let you..."

"Do what I do?"

"Exactly." Paula turned back to face her daughter, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please, Artemis. Do not let my sacrifices be in vain. I've tried so hard to get you here. Please."

"I won't."

Another long pause.

Ollie poked his head back into the living room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. "But there is the small matter of Artemis' grade that we need to talk about."

Taking the silence as an invitation, he walked over and sat down on the couch. "I know it's not easy juggling school work with hero with, but it has to be done. I've talked to Batman. He's allowing you to stay on The Team..."

Artemis felt as if a mountain had been lifted off her chest.

"...on the condition that you raise your grade up to an 80% within the next month."

And the mountain was back.

"A month!?" Artemis exclaimed. "How am I supposed to raise my grade up by 23% in ONE MONTH!?"

"Relax," Oliver reassured her. "I've looked into it, and I've got some tutors lined up for you."

"No thanks," Artemis said coldly. She hated tutors. The idea of being taught by someone your own age was degrading, and they rarely made a difference. So no thank you, she would figure this out on her own.

"Artemis, you're independent. And I get that," Ollie said.

"Good. End of discussion."

"Wrong," he said more firmly. "You're in denial, but you need the help."

'No wonder he and Black Canary are dating,' Artemis thought dully. 'They sound just like each other.'

Oliver continued. "According to your counselor, if you ace your next two tests, the curve will be enough to round you up to a B. You need someone who understands the material to teach it to you. That's why I'm having you meet with a tutor every Tuesdays and Thursdays after school 'til 4."

"What? But what about training?"

"Batman has you on probation. No more Team activity until your grade improves."

Artemis was ready to punch the wall. Instead, she held back. Self control. That's what she needed. She would never win this argument.

"Fine, I'll meet with this guy... whoever he is. But he better be good," she relented finally.

Ollie smiled victoriously. Even Paula, who'd been sitting silently on the couch, offered a small grin of approval.

"Relax," he said. "You'll like him. He's really good at math. And he goes to your school."

"Great," she spoke the word drawn out. "So now some senior will know how stupid I am."

Ollie winced, suddenly eager to leave. "Yeah, okay, so I'll have him meet you tomorrow after school at the library. Don't be late."

"Fine," she said. Just as Ollie was walking out the door, she remembered.

"Hey, what's his name, anyway?" Ollie was practically jogging to his car, now. "Dick Grayson," he called, one safely behind the bulletproof glass windows.

He did not want to be there when she found out what he'd really done.

* * *

** That's all for right now, let me know what you think. The next chapter is Artemis actually meeting with Dick for their tutoring session, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this 3, possibly 4, chapters long. Let me know your thoughts so far!**

* * *

Gotham Public Library reminded Artemis of a prison. It was cold, dark, and filled with quiet people. The only difference was the elaborate wooden trim, the mass amount of books, and the fact that nobody there was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Yup. This was way worse than a prison.

Artemis had been waiting awkwardly in the back corner by a table at the place she was hopefully supposed to meet this "Dick Grayson." She hated the fact that she was still in her school uniform, which was incredibly uncomfortable. Hopefully it would make her more recognizable to her mystery tutor.

It bothered her that she didn't know what the guy looked like. It made it so much harder to track him down. Her eyes scanned over everyone in the library, but she still has no clue who she was really looking for.

Just as she was about to give up and leave, she heard a voice behind her.

"So you're Artemis, right?"

She jumped in surprise.

"Wha-" she yelled, earning a stern look from everyone else in the vicinity.

She turned to see a young, dark haired, blue eyed boy, probably 3 years younger than her, wearing a Gotham Academy blazer smirking maniacally.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," she said, still confused. "Um, sorry, I'm just waiting for my tutor..."

His grin grew.

Artemis' heart dropped. "Don't tell me you're..."

"Dick Grayson." He extended his hand.

She didn't shake it. Getting tutored by someone her own age would have been bad enough, but this, this was just mockery. It had to be a joke.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Exactly how old are you, again?"

"Thirteen," he said proudly.

Her look of disbelief continued.

"What?" He said. "I'm a freshman."

Then it clicked. "You-you're that creepy kid that took a picture of me!" Artemis spluttered.

"Maybe," he said with a grin. "But we really should start studying. I promised Bruce I'd be finished by 5:30, and if I'm late, he'll kill me."

Artemis ignored him. "You said 'we'll laugh about this someday.' What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Wow. Are you always this easily distracted? No wonder you're failing math." That got her attention.

"Fine," she said, pulling out her textbook. She began flipping through pages. "My class is on chapter 5, unit 2-"

Dick slammed her book shut. She looked up in surprise.

"What are you-"

"Oh come on! You actually learn out of a textbook? These things are like 50 years old!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Well do you have a better suggestion?"

Artemis was really starting to hate that grin.

"How about a bribe, huh? If you can get these first ten problems right, I'll give you 20 bucks."

He gets up a fresh $20 bill, and pushed her math homework over towards her. Artemis squinted, wondering if it was real. Who had twenty dollars to be wasting on some hopeless high schooler?

"Deal."

* * *

Artemis had barely finished two problems before Dick let out a groan.

"Come on! It's been, like, 5 minutes already! I could've been finished by now!"

"Hey, this is hard!" She snapped.

He looked over her paper.

"You're doing it right," he said approvingly. "You've got the concept. You're just going the long way." He grabbed the pencil from her hand. "Here, let me show you a shortcut..."

Artemis was blown away. With Dick's help, she'd finished her homework in half the time.

"Wow," she said, staring at her completed paper in shock. "When did you get so good at this?"

"Hey, I'm a mathlete. I'm supposed to be good. Besides, I've got a pretty busy schedule. Knowing how to get this all done quickly really helps me, you know, stay on top of things."

Artemis was beginning to realize why GA has chosen this guy to be her tutor. She stood up, ready to leave. "I guarantee my schedule's busier."

Dick grinned. "I seriously doubt that."

It was like he knew something she didn't.

She just shook his hand. "Anyway... thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it. Same time Tuesday? My place."

"I'll be there."

"Don't be late."

* * *

** Next chapter is going to be Artemis at Wayne Manor. And the story is REALLY going to start picking up, so I sa****y it's worth reading. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I don't care if you hate it: just honestly let me know what you think if the chapter. I'm not hurt by anything you say, and it just makes me a stronger writer. Thank you to my one reviewer (sorry, I don't know your name) for your feedback! **

**Anyways, this is probably the chapter that you guys will be most interested in, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Artemis was still gawking at the sight of The Wayne Manor. She had re-read the sheet of paper with Dick's address on it probably twenty times now, still in disbelief.

"It won't be too hard to find," he'd told her.

That kid sure had a sense of humor.

Finally, she approached the door. Was there a doorbell? Should she knock? All there was was some fancy rope-cord dangling to her right. She tried yanking on it. A bell sound rang.

An old man answered the door. He was wearing a suit and had a posture that would have made Batman proud.

"Miss Crock, I presume?"

"Artemis," she corrected automatically. She hated using her last name. "Um, yeah, that's me."

The man, Artemis assumed he was a butler, stepped to the side, allowing her in.

"Right this way, please."

Artemis felt like she was in a dream. People like her didn't go to places like this. Mahogany staircases, marble flooring: none of which she could ever hope to afford.

And of course, Dick Grayson just came sliding down the banister. He sumersaulted off, surprising her with his acrobatic abilities.

The butter cleared his throat. "Master Dick, Miss Crock is here to see you."

"Artemis." She corrected again.

He ignored her. "And I believe I've asked you before: do not slide down the stairwell as if this is some monkey house."

"Sorry, Alfred," Dick said, waking over to Artemis. "Hey, what took you so long?"

That grin again.

Artemis ignored him.

"This place...it's huge." Her voice was filled with wonder; she was still in a daze.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Here, let me give you the tour."

The tour lasted probably 15 minutes. From a gourmet chef's kitchen to a gymnastics room to an indoor pool, Wayne Manor had it all.

"...And this," Dick said, opening the final door dramatically. "Is my room."

Artemis gawked, again. "This place is the size of my apartment."

And it was true. The room had a king sized bed, a seating area, an air hockey table, and one of the largest TVs Artemis had ever seen. And of course, a desk was shoved randomly in the corner.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dick's grin rivaled that of the Cheshire cat. "We really should get started, though," he said, glancing anxiously as the clock mounted on the wall.

'This kid and time,' Artemis thought to herself.

"Sure," she said aloud.

The session was remarkably similar to the previous one.

Dick had placed a ban on all living text books, and bribed her with another $20 to complete her homework flawlessly within 5 minutes.

It was the time crunch that caught her.

"Tsk tsk," Dick said. "And so close, too."

Artemis couldn't look at him, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to resist punching him in the face. Her anger only seemed to amuse him.

"Come on," he said finally. "You know you can do this. Did you use the tips I showed you."

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

There was no answer.

At first, Artemis thought she'd been too hard on Dick. He was only trying to help, after all. But when she turned to apologize, she realized that he was trying not to laugh at her! Laugh! AT HER!

She snapped her pencil in half.

Dick couldn't suppress the laughter anymore.

Artemis glared. She was about to snap at him with some rude remark, but then realized something. That laugh... it was familiar. Too familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

The laughter stopped.

At first, a look of sheer panic spread over Dick's face. It was gone a millisecond later. An untrained eye may not have seen that, but an archer had to keep her eyes on high alert at all times.

He frowned. "I don't think so. I mean, we do go to the same school, but that's pretty much it. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind."

Dick tried to keep their tutoring session moving by helping her to understand the difference between linear and non-linear polynomial equations.

But Artemis couldn't focus. That became glaringly apparent when he asked her to try a problem on her own. She failed miserably.

"Artemis! You're not trying!"

"Sorry!" She protested. "I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

"Well then get tracted, because there's no way that you're going to pass this class if you don't!"

'Get tracted?' Artemis only knew one person who spoke like that. She began assembling the puzzle pieces in her mind, the picture becoming more clear, and more shocking, by the minute.

'It might be a coincidence,' She told herself. 'There are probably lots of people who remove prefixes to create words that don't exist.'

Still, her heart raced. She was close to unlocking her friends true identity, unraveling the mystery that had baffled The Team for months! A guy who was smart at math _would_ be great at hacking League systems. And the tight schedule? All explained by missions and training.

And that laugh... 'We'll laugh about this someday.' She wasn't laughing. In fact, she was pissed. Dick Grayson had been mocking her with his little tricks. Because Dick Grayson was Robin. It all made sense.

Artemis tried to keep the shocked (and also angry) expression of her face.

"Fine," she said. "A new bribe then."

Dick grinned, again. "Now you're talking," he said. "What-exactly- do you propose?"

Artemis locked eyes with him, letting him know that she was being perfectly serious.

"If I don't kick your ass right now, you show me the Batcave, _Robin_."

Poor Dick's face. She may as well have kicked his ass. His expression: one of horror.

"So how'd you find out?"

"Dick! How could you not tell me!?"

"Hey! Batman made me keep the whole 'secret ID thing' incognito, remember?"

Another realization.

This time, he saw it on her face.

"Oh no you don't..." He said

"BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN!?"

Dick winced.

She stormed out of the room, angry beyond words.

"Artemis, wait!" Dick called after her.

She ignored him. Just as she was marching down the stairwell, Artemis ran into none other than... Bruce Wayne. "

Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Artemis was, of course, terrified of Batman. Who wasn't? The guy was intimidating. And she suddenly understood how Bruce had kept his alert ego hidden from the public. The two, despite being the same person, were exact opposites!

Still, his polite and charming attitude want going to work on her today.

She pushed past him, and out the door.

* * *

** I'm posting the next and final chapter soon. Basically, Robin will confront Artemis. It's me interesting than it sounds. Remember: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

** This is the final chapter, guys. I just wanted to say, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this, but seriously, please review!**

* * *

Artemis went out on patrol, just to clear her mind. Forget her suspension. She needed to think straight. And the only time she could do that was when she was out kicking butt.

Batman was Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson was Robin.

Artemis liked facts and knowledge, so the information should have kept her satisfied. It didn't. That's when she finally realized where the anger was coming from. It was coming from the betrayal. She had trusted Dick Grayson. And Robin. They'd both kept the same secret from her.

Of course, she should have been more understandable; he had only been following orders from his mentor. But still, it hurt knowing that he didn't trust her back.

"Hey, can we talk?" Robin said, coming up silently from behind her.

Artemis jumped. He'd snuck up on her again.

"You have GOT to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That sneaky ninja thing you do! It's creepy!"

"It's awesome," he corrected. "And I didn't come up here to talk about my amazing stealth skills."

She tightened the grip on her bow. "And _I _didn't come up here to talk to you at all."

Dick sighed. "You know-"

"And I DEFINITELY don't want an apology."

"Good, because your not getting one."

Artemis hadn't been expecting that. This boy was full of surprises.

"I don't need to apologize for keeping my secret identity a secret. It's my personal life. That, and I was following orders. Something you might try," he said, raising an eyebrow, indicating that her being out at night was a clear violation of her probation.

She just frowned. "So...then why are you here?"

Another sigh. "You can't tell the Team, okay?"

"Well duh," Artemis scoffed.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. Besides, I don't care if you're Dick Grayson, anyway."

He arched another eyebrow.

"Okay, I care!" She surrendered. "But you could blame me? I mean, my TUTOR is also my teammate, who kept that little secret from me, which of utterly humiliating to find out, because it just shows that someone out there can play you like a violin without you even knowing it! So news flash, 'Boy Wonder,' I have a right to be very, VERY mad at you right now!"

They both stopped to let it soak in.

"Are you done?" Robin asked, wanting to make sure she was calm.

No response.

"Okay, so you make a point," he said. "But no one did this to embarrass you. We did this to keep you on the Team. You weren't supposed to find out who I was for this very reason; we didn't want you getting upset."

"We?" Artemis asked confused. "Oh, right. Ollie was in on this too, huh?"

"And Batman."

Artemis groaned. "So... What now?"

A low voice spoke behind her.

"You go home,"

She turned to see Batman frowning down upon the pair.

"Both of you."

Yup, the Bat was still terrifying.

"But-" Robin started.

"No," Batman cut him off. "And as for you..." He turned directly to face Artemis, from deepening. "Everything you have seen and know if confidential. You are not to share any of this information with anyone." He turned away. "And you're still suspended from patrol until further notice."

Artemis smiled in spite of herself.

Somethings never changed.

* * *

What Happened Next 

Artemis continued her torturing sessions with Dick; she still need the help with her math. She just made a point to do it when Batm- er- BRUCE wasn't around. Now that she knew his civilian identity, it was awkward enough seeing him at the cave.

Yes, that's right. At the cave. She had managed to raise her grade (thanks to Dick), which had landed her back in her rightful place alongside her Team.

And, of course, all secrets remained secrets. Only she and Wally actually knew the true identities of the Dynamic Duo, which they secretly joked about all the time.

Ollie had really gotten it from Artemis after that whole rooftop-patrol thing. She was certain that she would be picking her own tutors from now on. And of course, their names would all be Dick Grayson.

* * *

** So please let me know what you think! That's it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
